elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Fury (M15)
' Colonel Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury' is a World War II army hero and super-spy. The cigar-chomping Fury was leader of the elite U.S. Army unit “The Howling Commandos”. After the war Fury became leading agent of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury would ascend into and out of the Directorship of S.H.I.E.L.D. After the Avengers were systematically dismantled in a series of assassinations, ambushes, and other intrigues, Fury slipped off the grid. He embedded himself into the criminal underground in Gotham's East End. Fury would kick off his secret war on Leviathan a shadowy organization he believed had engineered the Avenger's destruction. Fury took a special medication called the Infinity Formula that has halted his aging and allows him to be active despite being nearly a century old. Biography Early life and wartime Nicholas Joseph Fury is the eldest of three children born to Jack Fury in Gotham City. His father was a United States citizen who enlisted in the United Kingdom's Royal Flying Corps during World War I. Jack enlisted in 1916 and was stationed in France. He reportedly shoot down Manfred von Richthofen early in his flying career, and was a highly decorated combat aviator by the end of the War in 1918. Jack's three children grew up in the neighborhood known as The Cauldron, East End. Nick was an amateur boxer through the Police Athletic League where he learned marksmanship. With his friend Red Hargrove, he eventually left the neighborhood to pursue his dreams of adventure, eventually settling on a daring wing walking and parachuting act. Their death-defying stunts while training British Commandos in 1940 caught the attention of Lieutenant Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer, then serving with the British Commandos, who enlisted them for a special mission in the Netherlands. Nick and Red later joined the U.S. Army, with Fury undergoing Basic Training under a Sergeant Bass. Nick and Red were stationed together at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii when the Imperial Japanese Navy ambushed the base on December 7, 1941. Red was among the many killed in the attack on Pearl Harbor, Fury swore vengeance against both the Japanese and the Nazis. Sawyer, then a captain, assigned Fury command of the First Attack Squad, a unit of U.S. Army Rangers, who where awarded the honorary title of Commandos by Winston Churchill after their first missions. They where nicknamed the "Howling Commandos" and stationed at a military base in the United Kingdom to fight specialized missions, primarily but not exclusively in the European Theatre of World War II. During this period, Fury fell in love with a British nurse, Lady Pamela Hawley, who died in a bombing raid on London before he could propose to her. C.I.A. At the end of World War II in Europe, Fury was severely injured by a land mine in France, and was found and healed by a Berthold Sternberg, who used him as a test subject for his Infinity Formula . After he made a full recovery, Fury began working for the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), precursor of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Six months into his service, he learned the extent of Sternberg's life-saving operation: the Infinity Formula had retarded his aging, but if he did not receive annual doses, he would age rapidly and die. The doctor began a 30-year period of extorting large sums of money from Fury in exchange for the injections. Fury segued into the CIA as an espionage agent, gathering information in Korea. During this time the Howling Commandos were reformed and Fury received a battlefield commission to lieutenant. Early on in his new career he distinguished himself as a crack shot and expert saboture. He found himself conducting Black Ops all over the globe. He later reached the rank of colonel. During this time, he recommended the recruitment of married agents Richard and Mary Parker, who would go on to become the parents of Fury's occasional superhero ally Spider-Man. Much later, the CIA used him as a liaison to various superpowered groups that had began to appear, including the Fantastic Four. During his time with the CIA, Fury began wearing his trademark eyepatch. S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury was contacted by the Board of Directors of the newly organized international espionage organization S.H.I.E.L.D. (Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division) and offered a position by Tony Stark. Fury served as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top operative for many years. At his side were fellow Howlers Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones, as well as long-time love, the beautiful agent Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine. His initial tenure at S.H.I.E.L.D. coincided with the ascension to Supreme Hydra by Fury's old WWII nemesis, Baron Von Strucker. The Cold War ignited with a war between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., resulting in a near fatal blow at Hydra Island, where Fury sunk the base with its leader locked inside its atomic core, left for dead. Fury was eventually promoted to the directorship of S.H.I.E.L.D. both as administrative head and as field commander. Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. thwarted numerous major threats to the world's freedom launched by such groups as HYDRA and the Zodiac. S.H.I.E.L.D. spearheaded Earth's defenses during many of its worse crises, including the alien Dire Wraith invasion, attacks by the likes of the Yellow Claw and Loki and hunting down creatures such as Godzilla and the Hulk. After the final strike against Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. gradually grew to a vast international network the likes of which Fury could personally oversee. Thus in 1988 the Deltite Affair erupted, in which a group of rogue LMDs revealed that they had been manipulating S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra, and even Roxxon Oil in an attempt to take over the planet. The most important phase of the plan involved replacing agents with advanced LMDs. This brought an end to S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent Fury into self-imposed exile. This included traveling the world, hunting down rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and decommissioning their equipment. A year later, events engineered by both the late Baron Strucker and the Yellow Claw, brought Fury back out of his exile and thus a second S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate) was commissioned under a United Nations charter with Fury once again in it's ranks. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary threat was once again HYDRA, lead by a resurrected Von Strucker, whose plans to cripple the first S.H.I.E.L.D. were successful enough to allow a HYDRA retaliation against the new, but weaker agency. The attack leveled S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, killed 1,500 agents, and left Fury a bitter and vindictive successor to command. With Von Strucker seemingly gone at last, Fury still did not feel a whole man and his disillusionment continued. Fury found himself siding against his friends more and more, including Captain America during the Affrickaan Crisis and being used as a pawn to collect "rogue" elements like Cable and Ghost Rider for subversives within the government. Worse still was having to hunt his own son, Mikel, who once again donned his Scorpio identity to fight in a civil war in Vlatava. Fury was glad to be reunited with his son Mikel in 1995. Together, father and son helped thwart a revenge scheme by the ex-wife of the head of HYDRA's Gotham City cell, involving a mini-neutron bomb. Later they stopped a black-market arms racket funding the local street gangs in the East-End. Fury had Tony Stark construct a "perfect" L.M.D. (perhaps based on the Deltite LMD) which took Fury's place while he investigated a message from his predecessor as director. His investigations took him once again to the lower levels of what was once S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, finding himself caught in a trap that housed him in a pocket dimension. In a stroke of luck, the use of the LMD Fury coincided with an attempt on Fury's life by Spook, a subversive seeking control of S.H.I.E.L.D.. This resulted in a brainwashed Punisher bringing about the "death" of Nick Fury for all the world to see. Fury was deeply disturbed by Castle's display. Fury used his seeming death to sink into the underground to kick off the hunt for his secret enemies. S.H.I.E.L.D kept tabs on Project: Bones occasionally supplying Fury thier high tech equipment and deep intelligence sources. in 2001, S.H.I.E.L.D. was dealt a huge blow by The Hand and HYDRA. Fury and Elektra worked at bringing a brainwashed Wolverine into custody. They succeeded, but not before Elektra was killed and resurrected by The Hand. Wolverine's brainwashing was reversed just in time to help fend off the dozens of brainwashed mutants attacked the Helicarrier and S.H.I.E.L.D. bases around the world. The Helicarrier was destroyed, S.H.I.E.L.D. was shattered, and Nick was left in critical condition. Secret War From the Gotham City underground Fury uncovered that many tech-themed criminals were being supplied high technology through the Markovian prime minister Lucia von Bardas. He presented the evidence to S.H.I.E.L.D , who decided to do nothing about it. Apparently, because the government had funded the restoration of Markovia since Doom's fall and were afraid of it backfiring on them. Realizing that S.H.I.E.L.D turning a blind eye would cost lives, Fury gathered Captain America, Luke Cage, Daredevil, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Wolverine and Daisy Johnson into mounting a "Secret War" against Markova. Because simply assassinating von Bardas would not stop the impending attack against the States, Fury needed to send a message to her cohorts -- by bringing down Castle Doom down upon her. He then some how managed to cover all of this up. He then brainwashed everyone but Widow and Johnson into forgetting what happened. A year later, von Bardas was found to be alive and she sent tech-theme villains against the participants of the Secret War. She then linked all of the tech together to create and antimatter bomb capable of destroying the States. However, only Daisy's timely intervention halted her insane plan. Fury then explained to the Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-Men about the Secret War. In fact, a Life-Model Decoy was in his place, which he used to explain that he's staying underground and hopes that they will one day understand why he did this. What Fury didn't know was that Spider-Man was implanting symbiotes into the secret warriors ultimately setting the stage for the eventual fall of the Avengers. At the end of his Secret War, Fury had discovered that HYDRA had subverted the crime families of Gotham City . HYDRA had been at helm of Gotham's decent into a haven for criminals. Thier plan was to subjegate Gotham's underworld and twist thier resources into a port of entry for thier next objective. With S.H.I.E.L.D comprimised Fury could no longer rely on thier protection. He instead gathered the Punisher's Armory (Mothballed in a forgotten warehouse) and moved it into a decommissioned safehouse in Gotham's sewers. Fury would repurpose the Punisher's mantle and enlist his reputation into a new war. Fury created Bones a feasome alter-ego that would carve a bloody path to the heart of HYDRA. Personality Witnessing the distruction of many of Earth's mightiest heroes pushed Fury down a dark path. He took up Frank Castles mantle and applied his own field experience in his war on Leviathan. Fury has no objection to using leathal force in protecting the innocent or punishing the guilty. He has gone so far as to construct grisly and macabe crime scenes to establish Bones' feasome reputation. Fury does most of his preparation in plain clothes. Investigation, trap setting, and scouting of his targets are all done as a nameless man on the street so as to avoid arousing attention. When fury does engage his targets he prefers to use demolitions and traps to confine his quarry in make shift shooting galleries where he can pick them apart from his perch with his Rail Rifle. Powers and Abilities Nick Fury has trained as a paratrooper, Ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. He holds an unlimited-tonnage, all-seas license as a commander of ocean-going vessels. Fury has completed Green and Black Beret Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the O.S.S. (Office of Special Services) and a liaison of the MI-5 (British Secret Intelligence). He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert, was a heavyweight boxer in the Army, and holds a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and a brown belt in Jiu Jitsu. Fury has honed his fighting skills sparring with Captain America, perhaps the world's finest unarmed-combat expert. In his youth, Fury learned to fly planes and wing walking. He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well Abilities Saves Skills Acrobatics 8, Athletics 8, Close Combat (Unarmed) 5, Deception 9, Expertise (Demolitions) 8, Expertise (Military) 8, Expertise (Assassination) 8, Insight 8, Intimidation 6, Investigation 8, Perception 8, Ranged Combat (Guns) 7, Slight of Hand 8, Stealth 9 , Technology 8 , Treatment 2, Vehicles 5 Advantages Accurate Attack, Assessment, Benefit (Planner), Contacts, Defensive Roll 2, Equipment, Evaision, Improved Aim, Improved Critical (Sniper Rifle), Improved Initiative, Language 3, Luck 2, Minions (LMDs x 4), Move-by Action, Quick Draw 2, Ranged Attack 6, Takedown, Ultimate Aim, Well Informed Equipment Bones Armory 30 Equipment Points (Rocket Launcher, Flamethrower,Grenade Launcher, Medium Machine Gun) An Adamantum Alloy case sealed with a biometric lock, The armory houses Bones' Heavy Support Weapons Bones Beta Armor 8 Equipment Points (Immunity- Resistance to Fire-10, Protection 2, Blending Passive Concealment-5) This Field Armor was designed to incorporated the fire resistance of Beta cloth into lightweight ballistic armor. The Armor incorporates three protective elements; the Beta cloth, that provides the fire resistance; Balistic inserts, and SPECTRE Camouflage, a fiber optic active camoflage woven into the beta armor. Bones Skull Mask (Senses- Extended Darkvision, Rebreather) This is an adamantium face-mask with enhanced optics and a rebreather The optics package in the mask grants extended darkvision. SHIELD Field Sling 34 Equipment Points (Plastic Explosive, Fragmentation Grenade, Heavy Pistol, Flash-Bang grenade, Hand Cuffs) A weapons belt designed to provide the field agent a lethal capability without the signature of the field armory. SHIELD Tool Kit 5 Equipment Points (Digital Diode Camera, Commlink, GPS Receiver, Multi Tool, Mini-Tracer) This tool kit that fits inside of a cargo pocket is disigned to provide components that will assist agents in conducting thier covert missions. Headquarters- Gotham Sewer Safehouse 19 Equipment Points Former Director Fury is aware of and has access to 23 different SHIELD safehouse that no one else is the organization is even aware of. Minion Life Model Decoys 11 Advantage Points Fury currently possesses 4 Life model decoys he employs as support to his missions. He has been known to use them as spotters, observeres, couriers, and decoys. he has even molded LMDs after local wise guys so he could use them as moles. Powers Infinity Formula 1 (Aging) Nick Fury's aging has been slowed greatly by the Infinity Formula, a serum created by Dr. Berthold Sternberg. Fury was first inoculated with the serum in the 1940's. Fury took the serum annually for many years. Due to its cumulative effect, Fury no longer needs additional doses to prolong his life span. ' Sneak Attack 'Perception Check Required Damage 4 add the damage modifier to an attack in which the target is unaware of your presence. Complications Motivation (Justice & World Peace)- Though a soldier and fighter, Fury is ultimately a protector. Secret (Secrets Within Secrets)- There is always something going on at S.H.I.E.L.D., and Fury has his fingers in many pies. He often has to lie to his closest friends, and has gone underground against a compromised S.H.I.E.L.D. leadership before. Disabled (One Eye)- Nick slowly lost vision in one eye due to a shrapnel burst in World War II, though this does not seem to affect him overly much. He might be easier to sneak up on on one side. Known Relatives Jack Fury (father, deceased), Katherine Fury (mother, presumed deceased), Jacob "Jake" Fury (Scorpio, brother,deceased), Dawn Fury (sister), Mikel Fury (Scorpio, son), Nick Fury Jr. (Son) Rex Fury (alleged ancestor, deceased) Allies James Buchanan Barns Reed Richards Steve Rogers The Howling Commandos Dum Dum Dugan Gabe Jones, Robert "Reb" Ralston, Dino Manelli, Izzy Cohen Jonathan Juniper, Percival Pinkerton Eric Koenig Secret Warriors TBD Great Wheel Mikial Fury S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy Johnson Enemies Adolf Hitler (Clone) Johan Schmidt Baron Heinrich Zemo Great Wheel TBD HAMMER TBD HYDRA Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker Leviathan TBD S.H.I.E.L.D. TBD Zodiac Jacob Fury Reference Elric's 3e Builds- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=37593 Eld's Builds- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=27583 GAZBuild- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=42118 J-Mart Character Builds- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=37545 Jab's Builds- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=37179 Marvel .com Nick Fury Article- http://marvel.com/universe/Fury,_Nick#ixzz2iw5rNwOc Marvel Database Nick Fury Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/Nicholas_Fury_(Earth-616) Tailesin's 3e Builds- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=37074 Wikipedia Nick Fury Article-http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Fury The Wordverse- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=22367 Category:Nick Fury Category:M15 Category:Frank Castle Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Vigilante